White Yang
by dahoughtonuk
Summary: AU after third season. When Ruby discovers her sister has done something this bad, she can't understand why. Jaune has seen this too many times before though.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was not happy. Her sister had a Grimm mask, and had joined the White Fang. It didn't make sense, it was a stupid impulsive decision that went against everything they stood for. Yang had turned her back on what team RWBY meant, and not just to each other. Why would she do something so stupid, impulsive and wrong?

Jaune replied with an uncharacteristic world-weariness in his voice. "Stupid, impulsive and wrong, but makes sense - I've seen this happen before. But if the Fang let her in they're hurting far more than I thought. Good."

Ruby hadn't known that she was speaking aloud. Still why did Jaune say he had seen this happen before? Wait, Jaune when he arrived tripped over everything including his name. So Ruby knew she was going to need an explanation and fast. Jaune must have noticed her glare because he spoke.

"Ruby, you need to understand how secret this is. A child with a human and a faunus parent is always one or the other. So depending on where you are and which parent you look like, their lives can be drastically different. Some faunus can without close examination pass for human. Before you jump down my throat, Ruby, yes, I know faunus are human, but this is the best way to explain. Now remember that Yang was saved on the train by someone wearing a Grimm mask. Understand that For Yang everything she believed has turned upside down. And her reputation has taken a nose dive. If Beacon was still open and she still had her arm, she'd have the way to get out we need."

"We, Jaune?"

"Okay, Yang and I take after our fathers. For her it was a blessing. Still suspicions likely hung over her until your arrival. And no, your weapon doesn't help, but knowing Qrow was a friend of the family marked you as a faunus sympathiser. And a good reason for a 'pure' human to have a scythe. So what's happened for Yang, is the fact she has a faunus parent come out. Beacon collapsed and without her arm the only job we can really get is no longer an option for her."

"Still the we, Jaune?" Ruby insisted. When Ruby had a bone that she didn't want to let go, she was a complete terror or as Yang would say terrier-or.

"We also don't smell right. Part of the reason Blake still avoids me. Not entirely though. I think she felt my incompetence was a mask, and I was the Schnee's assassin. At least until she got put on a team with the Weiss Schnee herself."

"You smell okay to me."

"To you I would, but to everyone else it's mostly subconscious. Our scent tends to be in between. But for you that smell would be normal. Your sister and your uncle meant you were used to faunus smell. But Weiss was even worse than usual with you, because it rubbed off. Pyrrha was used to the smell herself from tournaments. It's probably why Blake chose Yang, extra layer of mask. Don't forget Blake wasn't hiding from humans - except as coincidence - she was really hiding from the White Fang."

"And her faunus parent was why Yang could get away with what would be racist jokes from other people. Back to why you keep on saying we about my sister and you?"

"Your sister was human in a government-controlled area. I was human in a _Fang-controlled_ one." Jaune almost spat the name Fang. "We're the real reason the Fang hit peaceful groups. Larger proportion of mixed marriages belying both sides propaganda. It's also why I spoke by instinct about Blake being faunus. In a Fang-controlled area better to let people know the bow is for benefit of humans."

"So not an Arc?"

"No, these _really are_ my grandfather's. But unlike Yang's mother, mine couldn't hide her faunus traits. So pretty hard to marry for humans. The last mission my father ever went on was to get the money so he could pay the right bribes to legitimise the marriage."

Ruby had heard this sad, desperate story a few times from Uncle Qrow and was now kicking herself. All the clues were there but she had never managed to put them together. Faunus areas were poor. But Fang recruiters would give basic training to faunus, and help them with lessons. But train the enemy? Very unlikely at best. And that would explain where Jaune had heard Weiss sing. In one of the charity/PR concerts she put on. Things about Jaune were finally making sense. His muscle was the only way to defend himself. His family's complete over-protectiveness. And the ancient but basic weapons. And the fact he tripped over everything _including_ his name when he arrived. Jaune's complete ignorance and his ability to catch up so fast also made sense. His hoodie was like Blakes bow. Blake's bow hid the fact she had had ears, by using a faunus sympathiser fashion while Jaune's hoodie had previously been used to hide the fact _he didn't_. And the Pumpkin Pete symbol also finally made sense. To humans _he_ had started as horror story before becoming a cereal mascot, but to faunus _she_ had been a hero.

"I am so sorry I laughed at your hoodie. I apologise most profusely. It was stupid and insulting. Of course you'd have had to use cereal boxes."

"Okay, what brought on this change?"

"Your sisters, they're all faunus aren't they? And she's your ancestor on your mother's side. An Arc and a Peat? Wow, no wonder you have so much pressure on you, even if they didn't mean to inflict it. "

"Yes. Unlike Yang, I grew up with this knowledge and would never make her mistake. But she's not the first apparently human half-breed to have tried to join the White Fang when humans rejected her. It's her incredible success that's unprecedented."

Ruby breifly wondered whether in another universe, a rabbit faunus was hiding the Arc symbol, while displaying the Pumpkin Peat proudly before replying to Jaune. "So, you're basically saying Yang's discovered a new side to herself and dived in head first, without thinking of the consequences? She needs to be pulled out." Ruby sighed. This made so much sense. It was Yang who always chased down things without planning or forethought.

"Yes, but at the right time. Too soon and you're stopping her from learning, and too late and.."

"Yang will have gone native."

* * *

(A/N) Completely logical but Jaune is wrong. The White Fang aren't hurting anywhere as much as he thinks since Yang actually got her position in the fang by nepotism. She kept it by being successful. Of course she is helping divide them.


	2. Chapter 2

Updated Chapter one on 25/10/2016

So her mother, Raven Branwen was a bird faunus. And now the abandonment of her only child made sense. Let her daughter pass as entirely human. In fact Raven even suggested that Weiss wasn't the first Schnee to get on with a faunus. Oh, they hate each other now. But they had dated until the strong opinions of their relatives pulled them apart. Of course while Yang found her mother being a faunus a surprise, her being White Fang was more so, and being so high ranking a near impossibility.

"Why do you think me so high ranking is impossible?"

"Because I'm human. And before you dare say it's my bigotry: I'm friends with an ex-fang, remember?" Yang pointed out. "This is her opinion of how it is now. And she was blind to the Fang's faults until too late. So I lean a little more to the Schnee's here."

Raven only manages to stop herself steaming because that is _exactly_ the reaction her daughter wants. "Now, if we were as bad as she said Jaune would have had to have cheated to enter and would be nowhere near ready." Raven sees her daughter's face. "Fuck. I didn't want to just change the face of oppression. But we need to show faunus alone are a viable force, before we let others in. Cinder I do not trust at all, but she's useful."

"And she feels the same about you. And Adam is is insane."

"Blake was the only one who could really control him. And he's fatally jealous of you."

"So he's gone full Yangdere then?"

"Please take the threat Adam poses seriously." Raven sighs before being wistful."You really do have Summer's habit of using awful puns to deflect serious issues. Still the temper is definitely mine."

"Hey I like wordplay. I'd use it just for pun."

Raven glares at Yang. But she also knows that Yang isn't likely to let things out even if she truly needs to. Raven did after all abandon her only daughter even if it was for the best reasons. Things shouldn't go wrong but if it does, and it might because of her actions, Raven will do her best to make sure Yang always has a place with her.

* * *

Yang had finally managed to get out She was still missing her sister. But when she got mad, her auras took the shape of feathered wings where her arms should have been.

"So you are that animal's daughter. Explains a lot about you and why you survived the 'attacks' despite being at such a disadvantage both times. You should have died."

"I lost my arm, and my future. That is barely surviving."

Yang grimaced. She was not happy at all. Raven was why she lived both times but at that the person serving took it as guilt. "We don't serve Fang sympathisers here." Yang knew it was an excuse but people would use it and come to believe. She couldn't head that way because she was human.

"Yang's seen Raven." Qrow stated.

"She'd have told us if she had, Qrow." her Dad argued back.

"Yang isn't at all surprised that semblance change includes fiery feathers. So ho long has my sister been in contact with you?"

"On and off since the train incident. Why are they treating me like this now?"

"People need someone to blame. And it can't be hidden any longer. This is how changeling legends occurred. Two people with faunus ancestors deep in the tree. And her semblance it seems like echoes of mine as well as Tai's"

* * *

Once again in the dream Raven visited Yang. "Hiding you as a dragon made sense, but it seems you're true nature as a fire-bird has been revealed. And I need your help. Adam has got far too involved with the very people I did not want him to. I am going to need to show an alternative, and that means admitting something I have tried very hard to hide."

"What's that?"

"You. I need something to counter his propaganda. Blake had been my best chance until she ran away, but without her I have only one resource. We need to split the Fang. And show them, that there is hope for the crossbreeds."

Yang nodded. As much as they had tried there was no way she could be protected. If she could not help from outside, helping from inside could work. The future she wanted was not here. She doubted Raven's plan would work, but it would give her adventure or a quick death, and either way she would no longer be attracting the Grimm to Patch. "We have to meet in secret. People think I've already joined the Fang, since I survived fighting a high rank both times" Yang sighed. "Never mind they only just drove me it to it, and the only reason a crossbreed like me got in was nepotism."

"And _I told you_ to take Adam seriously. You'd have been dead if it wasn't for me. Besides this will work well. Adam is so determined to take everything from his obsession, Blake, he'll see you joining as a bonus never realising you're a viper he clutched to his bosom."

* * *

(Later in a hidden place)

"I am a member of the Fang and have been for a long time. I was one of those who voted to go down the path of violence. I campaigned for it vigorously and pushed that agenda. People believe that means I approve of all Adam's actions when the truth is I do not. Allying with humans is sometimes necessary but he has made a deal with the devil without truly considering what the consequences will be. How many of you have left children behind because it was best for them, or hid human lovers? You are ashamed and fear my disapproval. It is hypocritical of me to do so. I chose you because you understand we want equality rather than continual war. And we all abandoned our children to give them a better life. This gathering is secret not to punish you but so you can see I was always on your side. May I introduce my daughter and someone who will be much happier on our side than opposing us. Yang Xiao-Long."

The gathered faunus are taken aback. This person who had nearly thwarted them several times over was Raven Branwen's daughter. It was Yang's turn to speak. "I fought against the Fang because all the information I had, including from a high ranking member, remember, said that it had lost sight of the original aims and had become a vehicle for nothing but violence. It is hard to start letting half-breeds who look human in and yes, dangerous. But opportunity is all to easily missed without this. Just because a half-breed gets human privilege does not mean they keep it when the truth is discovered. And the eight people descended from two potent lines who should have been our first family have become implacable enemies instead because of how the White Fang appears to them. Caution is required certainly, but not allowing any of my kind in is foolish. Yes, to start it was necessary for us to be excluded, but now to show we are truly a faunus rights organisation rather than a band of racist thugs, we must allow some half-breeds in. Cautiously and with proper vetting, but our ranks must be opened."


End file.
